blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Ski Rescue/Gallery/1
Prologue: Blaze and Crusher meet their fans S2E14 Exterior of Monster Dome.png S2E14 Track setup.png S2E14 Bump addressing the crowd.png S2E14 Bump "is about to begin".png S2E14 Bump "Let's hear some noise!".png S2E14 Trucks cheering in the stands.png S2E14 Trucks right side.png S2E14 Trucks left side.png S2E14 Trucks cheer from behind the velvet rope.png S2E14 Blaze's horn heard.png S2E14 Blaze's grand entrance.png|Whoo-Hoo! S2E14 Blaze greeting his fans.png S2E14 Joe and Gus calling for Blaze.png S2E14 Gus wants an autograph.png S2E14 Blaze says okay.png S2E14 Blaze signs an autograph for Gus.png S2E14 Blaze "We're gonna do our best".png S2E14 AJ agreeing with Blaze.png|"Right AJ?" "You said it, Blaze!" S2E14 Joe and Gus root for Blaze.png S2E14 Crusher barges past.png S2E14 Crusher showing off.png S2E14 Grammy revealed.png S2E14 Grammy calling for Crusher.png S2E14 Grammy knitting something.png S2E14 Grammy made a foam hand.png S2E14 Crusher stopping to Grammy's voice.png S2E14 Grammy smiling at Crusher.png S2E14 Crusher approaches Grammy.png S2E14 Crusher embracing Grammy.png S2E14 Grammy "I came to see you race".png S2E14 Crusher "You came to see me win".png S2E14 Grammy "All that matters to me".png S2E14 Crusher flattered.png S2E14 Bump giving the warning cue.png S2E14 Grammy wishes Crusher luck.png S2E14 Grammy kissing Crusher.png S2E14 Crusher flattered again.png The big race S2E14 Racers lined up.png S2E14 Crusher blowing kisses to Grammy.png S2E14 Grammy blowing kisses to Crusher.png S2E14 Blaze "Who's that?".png S2E14 Crusher "That's my Grammy".png S2E14 Crusher calling to Grammy.png S2E14 Grammy blowing more kisses.png S2E14 Bump starting the race.png S2E14 Racers all pumped up.png S2E14 Crusher "That's my Grammy".png S2E14 Crusher calling to Grammy.png S2E14 Grammy blowing more kisses.png S2E14 Bump starting the race.png S2E14 Racers all pumped up.png S2E14 Race begins.png S2E14 Racers in the first turn.png S2E14 Racers head for the first hill.png S2E14 Racers jumping the hills.png S2E14 Racers finish jumping hills.png S2E14 Racers enter another turn.png S2E14 Racers turning a bend.png S2E14 Crusher trying to catch up.png S2E14 Crusher moves up to third place.png S2E14 Grammy cheering for Crusher.png S2E14 Grammy "Go, Crushy!".png|Go, Crushy! S2E14 Racers reach more hills.png S2E14 Racers jumping more hills.png S2E14 Blaze and yellow racer neck-and-neck.png S2E14 Crusher takes the lead.png Malfunctioning rocket skis S2E14 Crusher "Grammy, look at me!".png|Grammy! Look at me! S2E14 Grammy watching from the front row.png S2E14 Grammy "You're very fast".png S2E14 Crusher getting an idea.png S2E14 Crusher's bag opening.png S2E14 Bag releasing parts.png S2E14 Invention assembles.png S2E14 Rocket skis revealed.png S2E14 Crusher stands on the rocket skis.png S2E14 Crusher's front tires locked to the rocket skis.png S2E14 Crusher's rear tires locked to the rocket skis.png S2E14 Rocket skis firing up.png S2E14 Crusher starting to ride the rocket skis.png S2E14 Crusher calling to Grammy again.png S2E14 Rocket skis starting to malfunction.png S2E14 Crusher going haywire.png S2E14 Crusher can't stop.png S2E14 Crusher freaking out.png S2E14 Crusher in a turn.png S2E14 Crusher in another turn.png S2E14 Crusher heading for the jump.png S2E14 Crusher jumps into the air.png S2E14 Crusher driving the wrong way.png S2E14 Crusher wants the rocket skis to stop.png S2E14 Crusher flipping uncontrollably.png S2E14 Crusher flying toward Blaze.png S2E14 Crusher zooms past Blaze.png S2E14 Blaze shocked to see Crusher zooming away.png S2E14 Crusher jumps back over the hill.png S2E14 AJ pointing where the finish line is.png S2E14 Crusher blows past two racers.png S2E14 Racers in a daze.png S2E14 Crusher knocking over some road cones.png S2E14 Crusher "I can't...".png S2E14 Crusher knocks over some barrels.png S2E14 Crusher "...stop these...".png S2E14 Crusher knocks over some tires.png S2E14 Crusher "...ROCKET SKIS!!!".png S2E14 Crusher heading for the food stands.png S2E14 Crusher knocks over the food stands.png S2E14 Crusher driving out of the Monster Dome.png S2E14 Crusher has left the building.png S2E14 Crusher zooming into Axle City.png S2E14 AJ "Crusher's in big trouble".png S2E14 Blaze "We've gotta stop those rocket skis".png S2E14 Grammy coming forward.png|"Wait for me, dearies!" S2E14 Blaze surprised that Grammy is going too.png|Grammy?! S2E14 Grammy with sheer determination.png S2E14 Grammy calling out to Crusher.png S2E14 Blaze and AJ "Follow that Grammy!".png|"Follow that Grammy!" S2E14 Blaze follows after Grammy.png The ride of our lives! S2E14 Blaze and Grammy exit the Monster Dome.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy drive down the street.png S2E14 Ramp up ahead.png S2E14 Grammy sees the ramp.png S2E14 Grammy jumps off the ramp.png S2E14 Grammy bouncing off an awning.png S2E14 Blaze watching Grammy jump.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy after the latter's jump.png S2E14 Puddle in the road.png S2E14 Grammy splashing in the puddle.png S2E14 Blaze splashing in the puddle.png S2E14 AJ pointing toward danger.png S2E14 Metal pipes blocking the street.png S2E14 Grammy gets out a ball of yarn.png S2E14 Yarn ball in Grammy's tire.png S2E14 Grammy knitting a trampoline.png S2E14 Grammy's trampoline revealed.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy pushing the trampoline.png S2E14 Trampoline slides into place.png S2E14 Grammy jumps onto the trampoline.png S2E14 Grammy bouncing off the trampoline.png S2E14 Blaze bouncing off the trampoline.png S2E14 Grammy bouncing over the pipes.png S2E14 Blaze bouncing over the pipes.png S2E14 Blaze and Grammy zoom out of sight.png To return to the Rocket Ski Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries